


A Question for the Ages

by Demon_Apostle



Series: Oil and Ink [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crying, Happy, Happy Ending, Human Genji Shimada, Human Zenyatta, Implied Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Implied Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mechanic Jesse McCree, Punk Hanzo, Same-Sex Marriage, Seriously it's barely there, Tattoo Artist Hanzo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, Weddings, human Mondatta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: McCree is in some serious need of divine intervention after Gabriel not only embarrasses him in front of Hanzo, but it also makes McCree think of asking something he'd thought he'd never get to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this story is seriously nothing but fluff that will give you so many cavities. You better hope you have a good dentist.
> 
> Also a little shout out to Mrs_Nicole who gave me the idea of getting them married.

For a Wednesday that didn't have him working as many hours as he normally would, to Jesse McCree, it felt like a Monday that had him fixing cars from eight in the morning to nine at night. It wasn't because he was functioning on only three hours of sleep or because he just went through a terrible experience, but it was the fault of his father, one Gabriel Reyes-Morrison. It hadn't even been a week since McCree took his boyfriend with him to meet his family, and already the mechanic wanted to crawl into a hole and become a hermit, avoiding the outside world and those in it. McCree wasn't embarrassed from all the teasing that happened with his family, and he was also elated about the fact that his parents genuinely liked Hanzo.

 

It had to do with the particular topic his father decided to bring up during dinner that has the mechanic so anxious and working through the days like a zombie.

 

Very few times did McCree think of marriage while growing up. They weren't over the top fantasies of him meeting a prince or princess from a far off land and becoming a king, nor did he even imagine settling down with a cute partner whose features and voice were already created in his mind. Whenever McCree thought of marriage, all he could think of was that he wanted something like what his parents have.

 

In his eyes, they were the ideal couple. They loved each other, supported each other, and acted as though they weren't a day over sixty-five, peppering each other with kisses and compliments that in their eyes would always apply to their spouse. That was something McCree wanted, and those were the fantasies he conjured whenever he thought of marriage.

 

The only problems concerning such a step in his life were the people he tried imagining it with. He wasn't trying to toot his own horn, but the mechanic thought he was rather good-looking if he managed to get as many dates as he did. The only problem was that they never stuck around, leaving for one reason or another that McCree would hurt over for maybe a day or two before he moved on.

 

Almost all of them were people the mechanic couldn't see himself being tied to forever. Very few ever made McCree think he would marry them, but in the end, they also left.

 

He can remember a few of them, one a pretty thing from Georgia with blonde hair and porcelain skin. She complemented his southern drawl with her own, and they had been together for almost a year before she found someone else who had piles of money.

 

Another potential partner had come in the form of a boy covered in freckles with blue eyes rivaling that of Jack's. He was smaller than McCree in both mass and height, but his tongue was as sharp as a whip. That relationship had lasted all of ten months before he moved to a different state. Both knew they wouldn't be able to do the long distance thing, so it had to end.

 

The same dance happened for years before McCree thought it was better to just stop pursuing anymore relationships, something that also had him pushing away any other thoughts of marriage. Instead, the mechanic focused on the jobs he procured, all the while ignoring people that gave him suggestive looks as well as the sad eyes his parents started giving him after two years of McCree not having a partner had passed. That's why the mechanic moved out at the tender age of twenty-three then went through different jobs before finding his current profession at the auto-shop when he turned twenty-seven. McCree thought he'd spend the rest of his days working on cars with no partner waiting for him at home, and he was prepared to do just that.

 

The mechanic hadn't anticipated one Hanzo Shimada, and he will be eternally grateful to whatever fate made the other man walk into the auto-shop asking for help with his car (not to mention McKenzie who had been working at the front desk at the time who decided McCree should be the one to fix the problem). He was absolutely gorgeous, all high cheekbones and onyx hair, not to mention those muscles and the tattoo (that didn't only stop at one as he later found out). The mechanic was smitten the moment he laid eyes on Hanzo, and he's still surprised to this day that he not only kept his composure, he also managed to score a date with the earthbound angel.

 

Of course, looks alone weren't going to make McCree break from his attempted solitude and lack of motivation to find a potential partner, so he showed up for their first date with low expectations. The mechanic would be kind and talk with Hanzo, but he knew a pretty face came with many flaws.

 

Needless to say, McCree wanted to apologize to the older man for thinking he was like the others he dated that only had good looks. Hanzo was indeed shy and a bit introverted (not that the mechanic minded all that much, but there were a lot of moments with awkward silence), but he was courteous, with a sense of humor that rivaled McCree's. His laugh was an added bonus, and the mechanic wondered why he hadn't met Hanzo sooner.

 

Then everything built up from there, McCree moving in with the older man, sleeping with him in every sense of the word, and dating him for four years. The mechanic finally started having those marriage fantasies again, but he wasn't about to act on them until he was sure Hanzo was with him for the long run. That was why it took McCree so long to introduce his new boyfriend to his parents, an action he kind of regrets because as previously stated, his father can't keep his mouth shut.

 

That led to the mechanic's current predicament, his mind wandering while he should be working on the customer's car even though he could do his job in his sleep. Because of what Gabriel had said, McCree couldn't help but think about what married life with Hanzo would be like. To know that the amazing man was his through and through, would wear proof that he belonged to the mechanic, and would be there beside McCree until they reached his parents’ ages and beyond that. Finally, the mechanic began spending days thinking about how he could propose and what the ring would look like.

 

The only problem was that he didn't know if Hanzo would be on board with the whole marriage idea. McCree knew the older man's story, why he was living in the United States instead of Japan and working as a tattoo artist even though he had the intellect and posture of a businessman. Needless to say, the mechanic wanted nothing more than to walk right up to the Shimada brothers’ father and knock some sense into him, but he wasn't that kind of man. At most, McCree would tell him off (maybe throw a punch or two if Hanzo's father decided to start getting physical) then proceed to walk away with his boyfriend tucked safely under his arm.

 

But that's not the problem the mechanic is currently facing, and he wishes it wasn't so hard to just ask the older man to marry him. McCree has no idea how it would go if he did, what with the face Hanzo made when he mentioned that his father would have made him marry long before he became thirty-eight.

 

The mechanic isn't really sure what to do at this point, maybe call Genji and ask his opinion, hoping he'd get a straight answer and not just the younger man playing around with him. Then again, Genji can be serious if he wants to, especially if the situation calls for it, and McCree figures that maybe it wouldn't hurt to give his boyfriend's brother a quick call while he's on his way home. So the moment he says goodbye to his co-workers and McKenzie working the front desk, the mechanic quickly dials Genji's number in the hopes that he isn't doing anything that requires his full focus. Thankfully, McCree's prayers are answered when after the third ring, the younger male's voice filters in from the other side of the call.

 

 _“Jesse? What's up?”_ The mechanic opens his mouth as he gets into his truck, but nothing comes out at first. His thoughts are a little jumbled, and he has to take a deep breath before he can speak clearly into the phone.

 

“I need ta ask ya somethin’. It's rather important.” It isn't even two seconds before Genji is proving himself to be smarter than one would think because of how he usually acts.

 

 _“Does it have to do with my brother?”_ McCree can't answer right away, too stunned at the fact the younger man figured it out immediately, but he quickly recovers and reflexively nods his head.

 

“Yea, it does. How'd ya know?” He can hear Genji scoff on the other end.

 

 _“You only ever sound this serious when it concerns Hanzo. Anyway, what do you want to ask?”_ The mechanic has to take another deep breath before he can get the words past his lips.

 

“How… how would Hanzo react if I asked him ta… ta marry me?” The line is silent for a few seconds, enough time to make McCree start regretting the decision to call Genji, but what he expects to be a laugh in reply is something entirely different.

 

 _“For real? You are serious about this?”_ The mechanic feels a little insulted at having his resolve questioned, and he has to take another moment before answering.

 

“Course I am. Wouldn't be askin’ if I didn't wanna ask Hanzo ta marry me.” McCree hears the small chuckle on the other end, one that makes him frown a little more.

 

 _“Just making sure. I just don't know why you are asking me. You need my blessing?”_ The tiny bit of humor works in easing some of the tension the mechanic is currently feeling, and he can't help but huff a laugh of his own.

 

“Well, wouldn't mind gettin’ it if yer offerin’. But I'm mainly askin’ ya ‘cause I don't know how Hanzo would react ta me gettin’ down on one knee with a ring in my hand.” There's a scoff on the other end, one that McCree imagines has a pair of eyes rolling with it.

 

 _“Are you kidding? Jesse, my brother would say yes in a heartbeat.”_ Genji sounds so sure of himself, but the mechanic just feels more worried as he bites his lip.

 

“Are ya absolutely sure ‘bout that?” The line goes silent once more, and McCree is almost afraid the younger man is going to take back his previous words, saying it was a spur of the moment. He's thankful when Genji doesn't say what he expects.

 

 _“Jesse, you know my brother loves you, right? You are one of the best things that has ever happened to him, of course he would marry you.”_ The mechanic can't help the smile that spreads over his face at the words.

 

“No kiddin’? He would?” Genji confirms his words once more, and they continue talking until McCree makes it to the apartment he shares with the elder Shimada who is no doubt waiting for him. The mechanic tries not to look too happy as he climbs a few flights of stairs, knowing that in just a few days, he'll have Genji joining him in picking out an engagement ring. But of course, Hanzo knows everything about McCree and can tell that he's in a happier mood than usual. All it takes is a few seconds of him watching the mechanic before he raises a single brow in question.

 

“Is there a reason you are in such a good mood today?” McCree knows he can't spoil the surprise just yet, so he tries to act as if he doesn't have anything planned.

 

“A man can't be happy ta see his darlin’ after workin’ all day?” To emphasize his point, the mechanic wraps his arms around Hanzo and starts peppering his face with small kisses. The small giggles he gets in reply are enough to widen McCree's own smile, one that doesn't fade even as he's getting pushed away and towards the bathroom.

 

“Well you will have all the time to be happy to see me _after_ you take a shower. You smell like a garage.” The mechanic refrains from making a joke that he kind of works in one, and instead does as he's told. Hanzo made a good decision making McCree clean himself because the hot water is heavenly and his skin no longer feels like it has six layers of oil and dirt covering it. The last to be cleaned is his hair, and the mechanic finishes showering within the span of thirty minutes. Clean clothes and a fresh towel are waiting for him when McCree exits the shower, and he can't stop the loving smile that spreads across his face. As he's getting dressed, the man can also smell something cooking in the kitchen, an aroma that smells divine. Once fully dressed, he carefully leaves the bathroom and makes his way towards the kitchen, trying not to be too loud and catch Hanzo's attention. He's successful, and McCree just watches the older man flit about the kitchen, soft piano music coming from his phone on the counter that the mechanic realizes is a piece by Mozart, one of Hanzo's favorite composers.

 

It's only when the music changes from piano to a recent pop song does the show start, the elder Shimada swaying his hips just enough that it makes McCree want to reach out and hold the other man. He refrains from doing so and just continues watching Hanzo cook while bobbing his head to the rhythm of the music.

 

Yes, the mechanic was definitely going to marry this man.

\-----

As it turns out, finding an engagement ring is a much harder process than McCree had thought it'd be. Not only are most of them over the top, they're also way out of his price range and would make him lose most of his savings. Genji wasn't doing much to help with picking out the ring and instead was more focused on walking about the stores doing his own thing (that consisted of him giving the other customers and staff a hard time by not leaving them alone). McCree was ready to give up by the time five o'clock rolled around, and all he wanted to do was go home and wait for Hanzo to return. He only had a couple hours left until the elder Shimada would be done with work anyway, so it wasn't like he had much time left.

 

Thankfully, someone higher up finally took pity on McCree and led him to a jewelry store whose prices wouldn't clean out his bank account. Even Genji was now trying to find a ring his brother would like, until finally, the mechanic found one that he was sure Hanzo wouldn't scowl at.

 

It wasn't a ring that would attract too much attention as there was no massive diamond sitting on top. Instead, it was a simple gold band with tiny cuts of diamonds placed inside, four in total. The price wasn't too high either, and a quick look over by Genji confirmed that McCree had finally found a ring. He bought it, foregoing any engravings since the ring was too thin, and he had a hour left by the time they reached the apartment. Both the mechanic and Genji were trying to figure out how McCree could propose the entire drive, maybe set the ring on top of a cake or something, but in the end, the older man decided to just do it the old-fashioned way. Genji rolled his eyes, but the mechanic could tell he was happy about the whole situation, even as he left to go back home to Zenyatta. McCree kept the ring in his pocket in a small box as he began cooking, deciding he would make one of Hanzo's favorite dishes consisting of fish, white rice, and chopped vegetables. He was done preparing the food by the time the elder Shimada walked through the door, and McCree was almost too nervous to welcome his boyfriend home without tripping over himself. He was thankful that Hanzo didn't seem to notice his anxiousness, far too focused on the food to actually catch on to the mechanic's raging nerves that he was working hard to keep in check. The older man thanked McCree for the food with a quick kiss before he sat down and began eating, the mechanic doing the same while figuring out exactly when he should pop the question.

 

It was after they had both eaten and were deciding to watch a movie did McCree finally decide it was time. The moment wasn't ideal, and he couldn't really say it was perfect either, but the mechanic realized that there might never be a _perfect_ moment for him to ask Hanzo to marry him. Instead, McCree came to the conclusion that he could make any moment perfect if he wanted to, so when the movie was reaching its climax, the man carefully pulled the box from his pocket while he spoke low into Hanzo's hair.

 

“Hey sweetheart, I got a question for ya.” He heard the older man hum, and with a burst of courage, McCree opened the box and presented the ring to Hanzo whose eyes widened.

 

“Will ya marry me?” The reaction wasn't immediate as the elder Shimada was still trying to process that he was being proposed to, but the mechanic kept speaking before Hanzo could say anything in reply.

 

“Now don't think I'm askin’ ‘cause of what my old man said, I've actually been thinkin’ about this for a while now. I just wasn't sure how you'd feel about it or if we'd even still be together at this point. But I know that I'd want nuthin’ more than ta have ya by my side.” The elder Shimada felt like he wanted to cry at the words, and knowing he would if he so much as looked at McCree, he turned to bury his face in the other man's neck while nodding his head.

 

“Yes. _Yes.”_ The mechanic couldn't stop the smile that spread over his face, and he carefully removed the ring so he could place it on Hanzo's finger. It fit perfectly, and McCree couldn't help but feel grateful to Genji for knowing the correct size while he tilted the elder Shimada's head so they could be face-to-face. A soft kiss was shared between them, one that Hanzo couldn't help but smile into despite his attempts to keep it down. It made McCree also smile, and they ended up cuddling and kissing for the remainder of the movie that was completely forgotten. The mechanic didn't care, too elated to know that he was finally going to marry someone as amazing as Hanzo. Of course, the happiness didn't last very long once McCree began realizing all the preparation they would have to take care of for the wedding.

 

“Oh man, it's gonna be a nightmare makin’ weddin’ plans and all that.” Hanzo just chuckled, carefully looking over the ring on his finger in silent appreciation, happy it wasn't too over the top.

 

“I just wonder how much of the planning will be taken care of by your fathers.” McCree groans, already knowing that both Gabriel and Jack will insist they plan the entire wedding. Hanzo just continues to laugh while the mechanic is already feeling the future exhaustion he knows will be caused by his family.

\-----

Both men hadn't been wrong about McCree's parents, the veterans practically taking over the entirety of the planning without letting anyone help (even if they did consult the grooms on a few things). No one was willing to say anything against the two men, even those who wanted to give them a few decorating options (Satya being one of the people). In the end, they let Jack and Gabriel be, everyone else doing their own things to prepare for the wedding that was happening in two months.

 

Even Zenyatta’s brother Mondatta was flying to the United States to attend, something Genji seemed excited about since he had yet to meet the man. Hanzo was just trying to focus on work for now, silently waiting for the day to come where he trades vows with McCree, and also letting his friend Satya work her magic of making him a Japanese groom kimono. He's thankful to have a friend so skilled in fashion designing who isn't limited to just American clothes even if he had been surprised at first to find out Satya knew how to make him a custom haori and hakama. McCree was left wearing Jack's old tux from when he got married to Gabriel, but the younger man wasn't really complaining since it wasn't very old and it saved him money that would have gone into buying a new one.

 

The two months seemed to fly by in the blink of an eye, and Hanzo was getting prepared with the help of Genji who was currently taking care of his brother's hair. The younger man was careful not to make the knot too tight, and it took him all of ten minutes to make his brother's hair appear presentable. He looked Hanzo over in the mirror, and unable to help himself, he bent lower so his smiling face was placed right next to the elder Shimada's.

 

“You are going to make Jesse worry if you continue looking so constipated, anija.” Hanzo gently swats at Genji's face for the comment, not at all upset when the other moves out of the way before his hand makes contact. The younger man chuckles and he smoothes down areas of Hanzo's kimono.

 

“You are marrying someone of your choosing, who you truly love, the least you can do is look happy about it.” The elder Shimada narrows his eyes at Genji who just continues to smile, finally letting out a breath he had been holding.

 

“I am aware, and I am indeed happy.” His brother knows that statement isn't a lie despite the face Hanzo is making, and he brings the elder Shimada a small glass of water before replying.

 

“Nerves?” Hanzo takes a few sips of the water before nodding.

 

“When I was younger, when we both knew I would eventually have to marry, I would mentally prepare myself when I had the time. Of course, we left before any of that happened, so I thought I'd never have to worry about it ever again.” Genji takes the offered glass, setting it back down on the table where he had found it with a small smile.

 

“Neither of us expected Jesse though.” Hanzo lets out a soft chuckle at that.

 

“Indeed we didn't.” The elder Shimada smiles a little wider as he thinks of McCree, not at all regretting meeting the man and starting a relationship with him. The only regrets Hanzo does have is that it took him so long to find McCree and that his mother will never see him be truly happy with someone he personally chose.

 

But the older man doesn't have time to dwell on those thoughts since he's soon being led to the hall where his soon to be husband is waiting on the other side of the doors. Genji stands beside his brother, posture tall and serious despite the smile on his face. The doors then open, the music becoming louder for the Shimada brothers who begin walking down the aisle.

 

The room isn't very packed, but that doesn't matter as Hanzo looks over the people who are attending. His close friends and co-workers take up some of the rows (Satya as his bride's maid) as well as McCree's parents, Gabriel's siblings and their families also present (and one of his cousins acting as the best man and ring bearer) even though they don't necessarily know the elder Shimada. But his focus soon shifts from those attending to the man waiting for him at the altar, hair slicked back and beard trimmed just enough to not look as shaggy as it usually does. McCree fills out the borrowed tux without a problem, and the smile he wears as he watches Hanzo walk towards him is enough to enrapture the older man's full attention. The people around him don't even register for the elder Shimada as he continues getting closer to McCree, heart pounding in his chest that he hopes no one else can hear.

 

It isn't long before Hanzo stands in front of McCree, Genji moving to sit next to Zenyatta on one of the pews who already looks close to tears. Both the younger Shimada and Mondatta have to try and calm him before he actually starts crying, and they succeed by the time the priest begins talking. As usual, the start of the ceremony is dull with nothing but the priest's voice the only thing anyone hears. However, that doesn't matter for McCree who can't stop staring at Hanzo, the older man doing the same. Neither can really hear what the priest is saying since they aren't really listening, but that finally changes a little after he asks if anyone objects to their union. No one in the room stands (which the grooms didn't think anyone would) and that allows the priest to continue who is soon asking the two men to share vows if they have any. McCree smiles, ready to share the memorized words he practiced saying for the two months they were engaged.

 

“Hanzo, these last four years of gettin’ ta know ya and bein’ together have been some of the best of my life. Lord knows I'm still shocked ta this day that ya agreed ta meet me for a date when we first met, but I'm real glad ya did, otherwise we wouldn't have ever gotten this far. And I know I probably ain't the cleanest or the most easy person ta deal with, and I'm amazed ya never had the nerve ta kick me out of the house most of the time-” A few chuckles from the crowd, “but I'm prepared ta do whatever it takes ta make ya happy for as long as we'll be married.” By the end of his vows, some of the attendants were crying, one such person being Gabriel who was trying very hard to make it seem as though he wasn't producing a steady stream of tears by ignoring them. Jack took it upon himself to wipe them away after having already taken care of his own. Genji was doing the same for Zenyatta while wondering if he'll be able to last once his brother says his own vows and hoping he'll be able to say what he wants to without any problems. Genji looks up when he hears Hanzo take a deep breath, both of them knowing full well he isn't the most skilled in expressing how he feels (especially when said feelings are positive, a side effect from being part of their family) and the younger Shimada prepares himself for eventual crying on his part.

 

“Jesse, we both know I am not very good at expressing how I feel most of the time, but with you, that comes easy to me. I am able to say things I would not normally, I can smile and laugh like nobody is watching, and I am not afraid to say I love you because I know you will say it back. Honestly, I should be the one asking how you have been able to put up with _me_ when I can be the most stubborn person anyone has ever met. But to know you have still stuck by me, even after all this time, makes me happy beyond words. I shall strive to make the rest of our lives together as close to perfect as it can get.” Once the last word was said, those in the room who had yet to cry were either close or already letting the tears fall freely. Genji was one of the people who finally let the floodgates open and it was Zenyatta's turn to wipe them away.

 

After the vows, the ceremony seemed to go by quicker as there was little the priest needed to say. The rings had been placed, both men happily said _I do_ when asked if they would take the other as their husband, and the entire room cheered when they finally kissed. When both men pulled away, they were smiling at each other and not really paying attention to those in the room until Satya cleared her throat loud enough for them to get the message. They still had a cake to cut and a feast to eat, so that meant ending the ceremony, something the men did by jogging down the aisle and towards Hanzo's dressing room. Once inside, McCree kissed his new husband again and again, the older man happily reciprocating until they were both out of breath. They could only stand there and stare at each other with goofy smiles on their faces until McCree decided to speak.

 

“We did it, honeybee. We're married.” Hanzo could only smile wider, already feeling the comforting weight of the rings on his finger.

 

“Indeed we are.” They shared another kiss before McCree pulled back wearing a smirk the elder Shimada knew all too well.

 

“So how long before we end up gettin' kids of our own?” Hanzo just rolled his eyes and continued kissing the mechanic, but a little voice talking in the back of his mind was also wondering the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wanted to write a little more for this, but I have other stories I want to work on. Hope no one is angry about that.


End file.
